An Interesting Night
by wiltingflowersandpinkribbons
Summary: Harry wonders what the Ron and Hermione are up to when he realizes that he can't hear anything due to an annoying buzzing sound in his ears. Please R&R, my first fic. :D


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did they'd all be chibi characters who ran around thumping each other over the head with broomsticks.

**An Interesting Night**

Harry couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he wasn't tired, or that he was restless, it was just that he couldn't seem to stop smirking. Because currently in is ears there was an annoying buzzing sound, blocking out all other noise.

But he was sure that if he didn't have this noise stuck in his ears, he most definitely wouldn't hear any of his best mates snoring from across the hall.

In fact he was pretty sure that he would hear the mattress squeaking.

And maybe a bit of moaning.

He suppressed the urge to laugh.

It wasn't like he hadn't seen this coming. In fact, this night had been coming ever since Ron and Hermione had finally officially gotten together, some six months ago.

Harry looked up from the piece of paper he had been scribbling on. It was a quarter to twelve. He glanced back down at the piece of parchment. Oh crap, he thought, that was supposed to be my tracking assignment. He was only three months into his Auror training and he was already sick of the theory, he basically lived for the prac lessons three times a week.

He folded up the parchment, put it away, got changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed, his head still buzzing as though ten live bees were caught in his ears.

He thought of the following Saturday morning, just hours away, and the possible awkwardness if he happened to spot Hermione coming out of Ron's bedroom.

Smirking, Harry drifted of to sleep.

Harry walked into the kitchen that he and Ron shared. Like the rest of their flat, the kitchen was covered completely with piles of junk. It wasn't exactly dirty (Hermione and Ginny made them clean the apartment once a fortnight under punishment of chic flic marathons) it was just cluttered.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen bench, her hair even messier than usual, a cup of tea in her hands, staring absent mindedly at the wall across from her.

Harry smirked. So something had happened last night . . . .

Trying as hard as he could **not** to smirk, he walked pass Hermione and entered the kitchen.

"Morning" he said to her.

She simply nodded in response and continued to stare at the wall. Harry began making his breakfast, thanking Merlin inside his head that it was Saturday and that he had a full weekend of bliss stretching ahead of him.

A shout from the hall made Harry look up from where he was buttering his toast, there was a few thumps, and an even louder shout. Even Hermione looked around, breaking out of her thoughts.

"PIG!" Ron bellowed from the hallway, he came falling through the door, and promptly tripped over a box of photos leaning against the wall, falling flat on his face. Pig the owl came zooming after him through the swinging door, twittering like mad, and after doing a few circles and loop the loops, he landed comfortably on Ron's red head.

"I hate that owl." Ron muttered, hi voice muffled by the carpet, "I really hate that owl."

Harry snorted and went back to his breakfast.

Moving his toast and tea over to the table, Harry saw Ron and Hermione catch each others eyes for a moment before glancing away.

Again he smirked. Turning back to his toast, he quickly finished his breakfast, jumped up from the table, stashed the plates in the sink before picking up his Firebolt which was by the back door.

"I'm gonna go practice some Quidditch," he announced, "You coming over this arvo Hermione?"

Hermione glance up at Ron before responding.

"Ummm . . . . yeah, I'm pretty sure I will be . . . ."

She trailed off.

"Awesome, well, you staying the night?" Asked Harry, knowing full well the awkwardness his question posed and trying hard to fight the smirk that was currently trying to sneak its way onto his face.

He saw Hermione glance at Ron, who looked back at her, his face completely unsure, but smiling nervously none the less. Hermione looked back to Harry, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, umm . . . . yeah." She said, smiling slightly.

"Cool, well see you later."

And Harry left the room quickly, fighting the urge to laugh.

Ron was sitting at the kitchen table staring at his fidgeting hands when Harry walked in. Hermione was no where to be seen, He glanced over at the clock, and was extremely shocked to see the time was half past four. He'd been gone seven hours. Seven hours!? After flying he's dropped by Neville's for a drink, but he hadn't realized that he'd been gone this long. The girls would probably be there in the next half hour. He'd have to talk to Ron now.

Leaving his Firebolt by the door, Harry dropped himself into a chair across from Ron, looking at his best mate.

"So . . . . ."

Ron looked up.

"Hermione gone?"

Ron nodded, then proceeded to look at his fidgeting hands again. Harry paused, then decided it was best to go the direct approach.

"The two of you did it last night."

It wasn't a question. It was a fact. And Harry said it as such.

Ron's head jerked up, his eyes wide in disbelief as he stared at Harry incredulously.

"I'm not stupid." Harry stated, calmly meeting his gaze.

Ron slumped his head on the table and groaned, as Harry looked on sympathetically.

"Mate, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He said.

"No," responded Ron, "No, that's not it. It wasn't bad at all. It's just . . . . ." Ron took his head out of his arms and met Harry's gaze, "It's just so awkward now. It's not the same anymore."

Harry stared at him incredulously.

"Ron, of course it isn't! You've been inside her! She's given you her virginity. That's really huge for girls! It's supposed to be a little awkward, especially for you two, because this has been coming for so long! Hermione's probably just shocked to realized that its actually happened, she'll be alright." He grinned at Ron, who stared back hopelessly. "If you still need proof, just remember what she said before I left. She's coming back tonight, and staying the night. Need any more proof?"

Ron pondered this thought for a second, then cracked into a grin identical to Harry's.

"So how was it?" Harry asked.

"I think it might've been a bit uncomfortable for Mione' . . . . . ." Ron's voice trailed off, but Harry was there to reassure him.

"Don't worry 'bout that. It gets better with practice, for both people. A lot better."

Ron's eyes flickered back to look at Harry.

"How would you know?"

Oh crap.

Ummm . . . . . Bill." He said, using the first name that jumped to mind.

Ron frowned at him.

"You're lying." He said simply.

"No I'm not." Harry replied, a little to quickly.

"Yeas you are." Said Ron, "You're a crap liar Harry. How d'you really know?"

"I told you, Charlie."

"You said it was Bill before."

Oh shit.

"Harry just tell me!" said Ron loudly, starting to loose his patience.

"Ummmm . . . ." Harry glanced around, looking for something with which he could distract Ron, "You know, the girls'll be arriving soon, we should probably put some dinner on or-"

"Merlin," Ron interrupted, "it's from actual experience isn't it?" Ron's eyes were widening, his voice getting louder.

"Isn't it?" he repeated.

Harry started to back up in his chair.

"Ummm . . ."

"Oh hell no." said Ron, standing up and shaking his head. "You did it with Ginny didn't you?" he accused, his eyes flashing.

"No! Seriously, no!" Harry denied, puching his chair further away form Ron.

"No?" Ron repeated, looking (if possible) more angry. "You cheated on her?!"

Oh crap.

Well, Harry figured, Ron would probably kill him either way, he should probably tell the truth.

"No!" Harry told Ron, "I . . . we . . . ."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"ALRIGHT! We did it! Ginny and I did it!"

Ron looked stunned.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, at least Ron wasn't attempting to torture him yet. Maybe it'd all be oka-

"YOU DID IT WITH MY SISTER!?YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST MATE!"

Shit. So much for the possibility of it being okay.

"Yeah, well, you know-"

"How long?"

"What."

Harry's head jerked up from where he had been staring at his sneakers.

"How long?" Ron's voice was shaking with suppressed anger.

"Ron, Mate, come on don't be-"

"HOW LONG!?"

"2 months." Said Harry, staring at his shoes.

Ron was silent.

Harry refused to look up from his sneakers.

That was, until a large hand grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up by it. He looked up to see Ron's face just inches from his own.

"You hurt her," Ron growled, obviously trying, and very nearly failing, to keep himself from yelling, "and I will personally track you down and kill you. I don't care who you are. I don't care weather you are the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One or whatever. You have hurt her before and if you did it again I swear you are dead Harry Potter, dead. You hear me? You remember, she's not just some notch on my belt-"

"She's the ONLY notch Ron, and probably will stay the only notch for a long, long time!"

And at that exact moment, the kitchen door opened, and Hermione and Ginny walked in. Hermione just looked shocked, but Ginny had a knowing smirk on her face.

Ginny looked strait at Harry, twisting a strand of long red hair around her finger as she said, "Been talking about me have you?"

And Harry knew, right away.

This was going to be a very interesting night.


End file.
